Phantarella
by Tekqueen
Summary: Christine is back at the opera and reunited with Meg. As a celebration unfolds Erik wonders if he is always meant to be alone. When a visitor comes he must see if a little magic can help him find what he has always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**_Phantarella_**

 **For years he has lived in the cellars of the opera house. Sitting down at his room he longs to be with Christine. As a man and not the monster he is. It has been months since Christine had left with Raoul. His days thinking of Christine and endless waves of crushing loneliness keep crashing down upon him. Coming out of his room wearing the mask. The mask that covers his ugly face almost making him handsome. Fortunately only a few of his rare vases and a picture frame were the only casualties of the mob. They had been more obsessed with trying to find him. Sitting down at his organ he begins to pick up the sheets of his music that have been cascaded all over the floor. His thoughts turn back to Christine and her seeing his ugly face. Knowing that no matter how much he might wish to be handsome he never will be. Always living alone in endless solitude the night is his companion his only companion. The only light that had ever shined in his life was Christine the only woman he would ever love. The sound of her sweet voice when she would call to him her angel of music as she knew him by. He had often watched her from box five. He would go to her and help her to become a great singer better than that diva Carlotta. Sitting alone in the darkness of his home he wonders what might be going on up in the opera house. Dawning his cloak and black hat he makes his way up to the Opera house. Hiding in one of his usual hiding places he hears the mangers and Madame Giry talking.**

 **One of the mangers speaks up and announces "The opera house on Saturday is celebrating its 12** **th** **anniversary and in celebration of this we will have a grand masked ball celebration. Everyone is invited to come. For this celebration everyone can come in costume since it is so close to Halloween. Now that we can finally celebrate and breath at last with no more opera ghost. No more phantom of the opera."**

 **"** **Here here." A few of the stagehands echo in agreement.**

 **Over hearing their announcement he decides to go just to let them know they are still under his command. Slowly and silently he makes his way back to the cellars of the opera house.**

 **Christine and Meg meet up when Meg spots her coming through the door. "Christine."**

 **"** **Meg."**

 **"** **Hey how long have you been back a few days I just didn't get the chance to talk to you."**

 **"** **Come lets go to your dressing room and talk for a bit. You are coming to the anniversary celebration aren't you?"**

 **"** **Yes I am coming." Christine says as they enter her dressing room and Christine closes the door.**

 **"** **So what are you going to wear to the celebration what costume?"**

 **"** **I don't know I haven't really thought much about it."**

 **"** **What about you and Raoul are you two still engaged?"**

 **"** **Yes we are it's been sort of a long term engagement. I haven't been able to set a date yet at least he's been very understanding. Since his cousin had called him to help him with the family business he has been extremely busy. He could tell after a few days I was getting lonely so he suggested that I come back to the opera since as he said it there is nothing to worry about anymore. Most of all I've missed being here and It's great to be back."**

 **"** **Would you like me to help you put together a costume for the anniversary party?" "Sure what do you think I should go as?"**

 **"** **Something that would defiantly outshine Carlotta why don't you come as a Princess. I am sure there are a few scraps of costume material that you can use to make a costume. I'll give you a hand if you want to go look for something in the sewing room maybe there is an old costume that we can make look like new."**

 **"** **Good idea lets go." Getting up they walk out the door to the sewing room. Entering the room Meg looks in an old closet and finds a white dress with a see through layer over top another layer of snow white material. The thin layer of white has soft golden royal rooks for a pattern on it.**

 **"** **How about this for the dress." Meg says as she pulls it out of the closet.**

 **"** **That's beautiful sure that will be great."**

 **"** **I don't think anyone will miss it either it looks like it hasn't been worn in years.**

 **"** **Meg looks like there's a bit of red velvet left over from an opera maybe we can make it into a royal cape."**

 **"** **That would work." They get to work on making the rest of the costume. Christine and Meg talk as they work. "I hope when you two do get married that you have a long and happy marriage. Is Raoul coming Saturday?"**

 **"** **I don't know if he will be able to come or not the business keeps him very busy. He told me he might be able to come but he might have to leave before I do and if he does leave before me I can stay longer if I wish to."**

 **"** **You sound a bit uncertain about marrying him. Are you sure you still want to marry him?"**

 **"** **I don't know things have changed so much I'm not even sure if I know him anymore he has become such a big business man I don't know." A knock on he door startles them both.**

 **"** **Come in." Meg replies.**

 **"** **Hi Madame Giry."**

 **"** **Come Meg it's time for rehearsal your five minutes late." "Sorry. I'll be back in a bit." Meg follows her mother to the rehearsal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In the days before the anniversary celebration the phantom hears that Christine has returned and that Raoul will accompany her. Down in his lair he tries to calm his mind by composing. As his mind calms he gradually relaxes. After considering everything he decides to grant himself a glimpse of Christine.**

 **The day of the celebration arrives. Christine is in her dressing room with Meg helping her put the final touches on her costume. "You look like a queen Christine. Now for the finishing touch the crown." Meg leans over to one of the chairs and picks up the diamond crown. Gently Meg places it on Christine's head. Taking a few hairpins she pins the crown into her hair. "Ouch."**

 **"** **Sorry Christine I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't want this crown to fall off while your dancing with Raoul." "Even it did fall of while I am dancing with him I'm sure he would understand. Even if it fell off and landed on his foot."**

 **"** **Your funny."**

 **Below in the cellars of the opera house he sits at his organ composing trying to forget that Christine is back at the opera and going to this anniversary party. That's going on above the cellars. Trying desperately to ignore what's going on above but it's useless. Memories and thoughts of Christine flood back into this mind. Without success he tries to block out the memories of her but he can't. Unable to concentrate he decides that if he sees Christine again he might regain his concentration. Grabbing his cloak and hat he drapes his cloak over his shoulders and puts his hat on. Making his way back up to the Opera house he sneaks back up until he comes upon the celebration. Scanning the room from his hiding place he looks for Christine. Only he doesn't see her yet. Meg enters the ballroom. Just to be a little funny she enters and announces "May I introduce her royal majesty Queen Christine." Christine enters the top of the stairs and Raoul meets her half way and guides her down the rest of the stairs.**

 **Seeing them from his hiding place above them Erik watches Christine. Watching them kiss brakes his heart. In disappointment and anger he flees to the roof of the opera house. Sitting in a shadowy corner of the roof he stairs up into black midnight sky filled with stars. A cool breeze rustles his cloak around him. It's a warm night but he doesn't notice it.**

 **"** **It's a beautiful night isn't it?" A female voice behind him says. Startled by the voice he jumps up and whorls around to face her.**

 **"** **Who are you and what are you doing here?"**

 **"** **One question at a time Phantom. I am someone who has been curious about you. I have through the papers and gossip around Paris about the Phantom of the opera. I was curious and I wanted to meet the man behind the mask."**

 **"** **I'm an ugly monster a freak as some have put it nothing but an ugly gargoyle. Sorry to have disappointed you."**

 **"** **Disappointed never you are not ugly. You want to see Christine again don't you?"**

 **Standing up again angered and annoyed he demands.**

 **"** **Who are you and why have you come here?"**

 **"** **I am a witch but more like a farie godmother. My name is Claire. I have come here because I know of the love you have for Christine."**

 **"** **How can you possibly know that or help me? Besides there's nothing anyone can do." "Some can help you and believe me I can help you despite your disbelief." Reaching into her cloak she pulls out a vile.**

 **"** **What's that?"**

 **"** **What I'm offering a chance for you to see your Christine."**

 **"** **The moment I show my face in the grand hall I'll be caught." "Listen to me for tonight and tonight alone you will be handsome as you have always dreamed of." "You mean I'll look like a normal man."**

 **"** **Yes. So do you accept my gift."**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **"** **Just remember the magic only lasts tonight. You only have tonight other than that enjoy tonight. Have fun and enjoy the party and above all Erik have fun."**

 **Reaching for the vile he takes it from her. He looks away from her for a moment. Looking up at her he says "Thank you."**

 **Only his thank you is said to an empty dark night. Softly on the wind he hears Claire's voice say "Your welcome."**

 **In astonishment he glances around it was just a dream or imagination. "It's not a dream or imagination. Look at your hands." Looking he sees the vile in his hand. Then he realizes he wasn't dreaming that all this was real. Looking at the vile again he sees it's a beautiful vile a crystal vile and a trubleclif music note is the cork in the vile. Looking back up the stars once again he wishes that this gift that Claire has given him will work. Taking the vile he takes the cork out and draws the vile to his lips and drinks it. Finishing it off he tosses the empty vile off to the side of the roof. He hears it break on the hard surface of the roof. Suddenly he feels dizzy and light headed and weak. He suddenly feels as if the whole roof of the opera house were spinning. Fainting he awakens a few minutes later to discover he is draped in the finest clothes finely polished black shoes and a long flowing black cape flies in the wind behind him. He looks like a prince.**

 **Getting up he regains his composure and suddenly he is standing on the grand staircase. Standing there facing a room full of surprised and frightened guests. One of the managers Fimin shouts, "It's the Phantom of the opera." One of the bolder gentlemen approaches him on the stairs. "Well see if this is the Phantom." Boldly he takes the mask of the gentleman's face. "You idiot." Fimin shouts, "I am sorry about this sir. But a few years ago this opera was haunted by an opera ghost or as some called him the phantom of the opera. He caused all sort s of things to happen accidents and nearly scared half my cast off one time the day before opening night of an opera."**

 **"** **It's ok I didn't mean to frighten anyone my apologies."**

 **"** **No I should be apologizing some of my staff members are still a bit paranoid. Please won't you come and join us it's a celebration."**

 **"** **Thank you Fimin." Walking down the rest of the stairs Erik looks around at all the decorations and guests. Christine walks over to him. "I'm Christine. Who are you?" "I'm a bit of a jack of all trades myself. I have worked in opera before teaching and instructing people."**

 **"** **Aren't you going to introduce me?" Raoul comes up behind her.**

 **"** **I'm sorry a what's your name sir?"**

 **"** **I'm Owen Goldtin."**

 **"** **Raoul this is Owen Goldtin. Owen this is my fiancée Raoul." "Pleasure." Owen answers back.**

 **"** **I'm dreadfully sorry Christine but I have to attend to a business matter this evening my apologies."**

 **"** **I understand Raoul it's ok." "Sorry I won't be able to dance with you tonight." "See you later?"**

 **"** **Maybe. Perhaps this kind gentleman would dance with you in my place."**

 **"** **I would be honored to dance with her. Mademoiselle?"**

 **"** **Sure yes I mean thank you sir." Raoul leaves the opera house to his business meeting.**

 **Christine and Owen dance all night long together. "You're a great dancer sir."**

 **"** **Please call me Owen."**

 **"** **Yes Owen. You seam familiar have we met some where before?" "No I don't think we've met before.**

 **Your not a bad dancer yourself Christine."**

 **"** **I don't know what it is about you Owen but I feel so comfortable with you. It's like I've known you for years like an old friend."**

 **"** **That's very kind of you to say Christine. I have that effect on people. It makes people feel more at ease." Dancing with him she relaxes in his arms and rests her head on his shoulder.**


End file.
